1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a logic game having a plurality of courses which are connected to each other by a common connecting course in which game pieces are displaceably inserted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Games of this type are known. Their object mostly is to move the game pieces in a defined sequence from one course into the other. These games are usually very simple.